


The Color of Truth

by Wtchcool



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Quiver (pairing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtchcool/pseuds/Wtchcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why green?” Quentin asked.</p><p>Quiver pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned it, Oliver would've kissed a different Lance in tonight's episode.

            “Why green?” Quentin asked.

 

            “I don’t follow,” Oliver replied. Thus far the polygraph examination had been fairly predictable. He’d only had to lie about being at the prison; being the hooded vigilante; being responsible for only the one death (Sarah’s)…He’d expected all of those questions, but not this one.

 

            “The green hood,” Quentin began.

 

            “The hood in the duffel bag that I found,” Oliver interrupted him.

 

            “And the green arrows,” Detective Lance continued, scowling. “What’s the sudden obsession with that color?”

 

            “I don’t know. You’d have to ask the actual ‘Hood.’ Are we done here?”

 

~PB~

 

            Oliver looked at the would-be assassin that Lance had just shot.

 

            “You saved me,” he said, blinking. “Why? You hate me. I know you do.”

 

            Detective Lance put away his gun and ignored the question.

 

            “Take a seat, Queen, and we’ll get you out of that ankle bracelet.”

 

            He’d been so sure that Queen was the Hood. The polygraph did nothing to change his mind about that. The reason it wasn’t admissible in court was because the test was unreliable. People could and had fooled the so-called lie-detector. You just had to have very good control over your body.

 

            The Hood sighting on the opposite side of town…that was more complicated. It didn’t rule out the possibility of Queen being the vigilante. The billionaire would simply have had to convince some schmuck to don green leather and hide his face; shouldn’t be a difficult task for a man with Queen’s resources and talents of persuasion.

 

            But the D.A. was already mad at him for arresting Queen without consulting her office first and after this fiasco, no jury would convict him. All he’d accomplish would be to widen the rift with Laurel.

 

~PB~

 

            Oliver made no move to sit.

 

            “You didn’t tell me about your wife,” he said. Laurel might not have outright said that he was responsible for her mother leaving them, but she’d given him a pretty clear picture. If he hadn’t taken Sarah with him on the Queen’s Gambit, she wouldn’t have died, and then Lance wouldn’t have become a workaholic—

 

            “Ex-wife,” Lance grunted.

 

            —and Quentin’s wife wouldn’t have divorced him.

 

            “It’s none of your business,” the detective continued.

 

            “It is if it gives you another reason to hate me.”

 

            “I don’t need another reason. I have plenty. Now, the sooner you sit the sooner we can stop being cooped up in here—”

 

            “It’s the color of truth.”

 

            “What?”

 

            “That question you asked during the polygraph? Green’s supposed to be the color of truth, which is ironic because I’m pretty sure the only question I answered truthfully was my name. No, wait; there was also the question about my date and place of birth…”

 

            “What the hell are you doing?”

 

            “It’s called confessing. I’ve changed my mind; I want to take the plea deal.”

 

            “The Hood was just spotted on—”

 

            “And I’m sure it’s really difficult to get your hands on green leather, but it sounds like you have a copycat on your hands. I should be flattered. Call the D.A. and tell her I want to take the deal. I’ll do my time in the mental institution.”

 

            “I thought we agreed you weren’t crazy.”

 

            “Yeah, well, I think falling for the man that arrested me qualifies as insane. You don’t have to say anything now. I probably wouldn’t want to hear it. But, I’m hoping that when I get out of the hospital, we can talk. I can apologize for assaulting you that time, but I wanted to talk to you without you slapping the handcuffs on me…”

 

            “Damn it, Queen!”

 

            “Like I said, the idea of us is pretty crazy. But I don’t think there’s a shrink in the world that’ll dissuade me.

 

            “Maybe you could visit me in the hospital sometimes.”

 

            Lance shook his head. Maybe he should be committed, too, because for a second there, he’d wanted to say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had trouble deciding whether this should be a second chapter to "All I've Tried to Hide" or stand on its own. I figure it could work either way. On FFN I posted it as a second chapter.
> 
> And in case you were wondering, green is supposed to be the color of truth.


End file.
